Night of the living pirates
by John Spangler
Summary: First, it kills you. Then, it makes you come back, hungry for human flesh. It's the plague of undeath, and it has come to the world of One Piece.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story is a crossover between One Piece and Marvel Zombies, who belong respectively to Eiichiro Oda and Marvel Comics. I've published it in this section because I realized it had more to do with the Straw Hats. If you think I did the wrong thing, please tell me.

I apologize for the eventual grammatical errors. This is a translation of a story that I've published some months ago on an Italian website. It was my first OP fanfiction. I've written other two stories: one where I've imagined the nightmares of the Straw Hats (complete), and another set in a AU where Nami and Nojiko were found by Garp (in progress). I don't know if I'll translate those stories on this website. Meanwhile, I would appreciate your opinions on this story.

**Night of the living pirates**

Fleet Admiral Sengoku arrived on the island where Dr Vegapunk's laboratory was located. As he stepped down from his ship, his mind went back once again to the message received months earlier from the commander of Navarone.

_"...I know it can sound incredible, sir, but the ship literally fell down from the sky, right in the middle of my base!_

_...The inspection team found six corpses and one member of the crew still alive, who tried to attack the soldiers, luckily in vain. After having locked her in a safe room, they sent me a diary found on the ship, of which I've included some excerpts that I think will be useful to explain, at least partially, this mystery..."_

_...After having arrived on Sky Island, we immediately noticed something strange: there was nobody on sight, not even some kind of animal. The only thing we found were some gnawed bones. Something terrible must have happened._

_...After having crossed a river in the middle of a forest, we heard some screams of pain: Swordsman-san and Captain-san run to find out, leaving us on board of the ship. They came back some minutes later saying they had found nothing. Later, we decided to disembark and to leave Doctor-san and Long Nose-kun on the ship._

_...The forest was a truly charming place: the trees were magnificently colored, and the ruins of the buildings looked particularly ancient. There were no signs of life there too...at first. Suddenly we heard screaming once more, and we went to see what was happening. If only we hadn't done it..._

_Between the ruins of what I think was a temple, we witnessed a nightmarish sight: a man, with a blue cape and a golden suit, was eating the bowels of a man with long lobes. When the caped man noticed us, he stopped eating and tried to attack us. Luckily, Swordsman-san, Captain-san and Cook-san were able to keep up with him for some time, but in the end the caped man was able to tear off with a bite one of Captain-san's arms, disappearing soon after._

_...We soon brought Captain-san to the infirmary, but there was nothing to do: he died in a few minutes. But, after almost thirty minutes, he woke up and jumped on Navigator-san, biting her throat._

_We couldn't believe our eyes: Captain-san would have never done such a thing! Long Nose-kun tried to stop him, but he too was bitten. In the end, Swordsman-san was forced to kill him: while Cook-san held him still, Swordsman-san cut off his head._

_We were all deranged, but we barely had time to catch our breath as Long Nose-kun and Navigator-san jumped on Doctor-san, devouring his head. Swordsman-san and Cook-san, reluctantly, killed them too._

_...Now it's just me and Cook-san. Swordsman-san, without noticing, had been bitten by Navigator-san, and he has preferred to commit suicide. Sadly, neither me nor Cook-San have the slightest idea on how to sail, and so we decided to rely upon the river, hoping it will make us fall in the ocean where we came from._

_...Sadly, Cook-san too was bitten without noticing. He asked to kiss him before killing him, and I thought it fair to make him happy._

_...I've been feeling strange in the last minutes...maybe, somehow, Cook-san's saliva infected me. If it's so, than I have no choice but to lock myself in my room and hoping for the ship to fall in an isolated zone._

_One last thing: if ever someone finds the ship and reads this diary, please kill me immediately. I don't want other people to face this doom..._

Sengoku shuddered, thinking again of those pages.

As he arrived to the laboratory, he found Dr Vegapunk waiting for him.

"Fleet Admiral."

"Doctor. What kind of news are there?"

"Very good ones, indeed. Follow me."

The two men went into the laboratory. They stopped in front of a table full of test-tubes. Vegapunk took one of the test-tubes and said:

"Here it is. After long researches, I've been able to modify the virus. Now it's perfect: those who will be infected will be easily controlled by us."

"Perfect," said Sengoku, "now we'll be able to get rid once and for all of Dragon and all of the Government's enemies!" Some seconds later he added:

"What about Patient Zero?"

"She is here, I can show you."

Vegapunk went to a keyboard and pushed a button, and on a screen appeared Nico Robin, wearing white clothes and eating a human leg.

"How have you been feeding her?"

"The Government has been so kind as to send me some "volunteers" from Impel Down."

"Are you going to keep her alive for long?"

"Well, technically speaking she isn't alive...however, yes, I'm planning some other experiments. She is a very interesting subject."

"Ok, Doctor. I'll leave you to your experiments, then. Goodbye."

Sengoku left the laboratory, hoping that the creation of the virus would not turn out to be an error.


End file.
